Episode 554c (A Monsterville And Pickerington Crossover)
(Back in Pickerington, nearly every resident locked theirselves up in their homes. They did want to go out because it was still raining hard. Four male creatures sat under an umbrella.) * Creature #1 "Can you believe this rain?" * Creature #2 "When was the last time we had this storm?" * Creature #3 "I believe it was six years ago." * Creature #4 "It felt like seven." * Creature #2 "Wasn't it eight years ago?" * Creature #1 "Actually, it was twenty years ago." * Creature #3 "What?!" * Creature #1 "Perhaps you all lost count on how long it has been." * Creature #4 "I do not lose count! We just have a terrible memory, that's all." * Creature #1 "Then maybe all you three need is a brain scan." * Creature #2 "I am perfectly fine, thank you." * Creature #3 & 4 "Same." (The first one chuckled to himself. Meanwhile in Monsterville, residents took shelter from the heavy rain. Three male aliens took shelter in a shed.) * Alien #1 "That is some downpour!" * Alien #2 "When will it ever stop?" * Alien #3 "There's no telling when it could stop." * Alien #2 "It felt like...we haven't had a storm like this since fifteen years ago." * Alien #1 "You mean, twenty years ago?" * Alien #3 "Twenty years?!" * Alien #2 "Are you trying to make us look dumb?!" * Alien #1 "Yes I am. Since you're too dumb to realize it, I always keep track of time." * Alien #3 "Idiot! How dare you make fun of us for a lack of sense of time!" * Alien #1 "I think what you two need is to get your head checked." (He chuckled to himself.At Queen Mean's home she opened the door with an umbrella.Then she noticed something on the floor.It was the toy.) * Queen Mean: "Huh a toy it looks like it has been barfed up electrocuted and dipped in toxic waste who would do such a thing like that Molly." (Back to the mansion where the pink-haired girl is in. Quwen Mean was seen swimming down the path leading to it. She slowly swam toward the castle. She looked very disheveled. Her eyes are bloodshot red. Her skin looked a bit saggy.) * Mean "Haven't slept in days...terribly ravenous..." (She saw the mansion up ahead. She raced down to enter. She snook inside. She saw her pink-haired rival sleeping and quietly passed her. The purple-haired villain went into the kitchen. She looked around and saw loads of food. The queen began to chow down,Molly heard sounds of chewing. She woke up and went to the kitchen. She saw her purple-haired rival eating everything in plain sight.) * Molly "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" * Mean "Shoo you, girl! I'm busy!" * Molly "Hey! Do you know about this?!" (She holds out the toy in front of her. The queen has a smirk.) * Mean "Did you know what you just did, Molly, my friend?" * Molly "What?" * Mean "See, everyone thought that all the strange things happening in Monsterville and Pickerington was all my doing, but it wasn't. You made the destruction." * Molly "Me?" * Mean "Yes. They say that toy is cursed. Whoever owns it will create lots of destruction and chaos to cities around you." * Molly "So...that explains the...non stop storm?" * Mean "Yep. And that thing is indestructable. So don't even try to break it!" * Molly "Well, how do I get rid of it?" * Mean "Well, I'll give you two options. You can either give it to someone or perform an exorcism on it. But if you really want it out of your live...then you must die! The owner must die and the toy will lose its magic!" (With that, she went out through the window and disappeared through the woods. Suddenly, she heard lots of shouting from outside the front door. Molly opened it, and was immediately shocked. There was an angry mob. Everyone was shouting at her when they saw her holding the cursed toy.) * Mean (laughs evilly) "There she is, everyone! She is the reason all of this horrible stuff happened here!" * Molly "Wait! You don't understand! I didn't know this toy was a curse until now!" * Mean "Shut up! Get her!" (The mob began to chase Molly out of the mansion and into a large forest. She swam as fast as she can to avoid getting attacked. Eyes shut and teeth clenching, she had tears running down her face.) * Molly (in her thoughts) "No! I can't believe this! How was I supposed to know that toy was a curse?! And die? DIE?! I'm only a little kid who goes to preschool! I still have new people to meet, places to see, songs to sing...AND FRIENDS TO HELP! I don't want to give up my life just because a stupid toy caused a load of chaos! I will not do that! I swear, if I run into that Queen Mean girl one more time, I'm gonna make her wish she never did all those bad things in the past!" (She stopped to take a breath. Then, she noticed something fell in front of her. It was a necklace and a pair of sunglasses, with a note taped to it.) Take this necklace and sunglasses. It will protect you for the toy's evil power, all day every day. As you wear them, you will live safe, but others around you will still be under its curse. Run. Run away from where you live now! Take everything, and go far away! Anywhere! You will be safe! (The choices flew throw Molly's mind, complicating her life more than it had been earlier. None of those three would help her. She would need to think about this,She suddenly looked around. The angry mob was nowhere to be seen. She knew for sure she lost them. Molly looked at the note. She realized there's more writing she hadn't read yet.) I must warn you about the necklace and the sunglasses. Do not let it see the toy's eyes, not even a peek, or else it will make it much stronger. Now go down the path leading to another mansion and decide. (She takes the necklace and sunglasses and puts it on. Then, she grabs the toy and hides it in her pocket. With that, she went off to another mansion.) ---------- (Deema knocks on the door of Gil's home. Tobias opens it.) * Tobias "Hey, blondie. Are you here for my bro?" * Deema "Yes. It has been since yesterday he came out of that house. Can I come in and see him?" * Tobias "Yeah. Whatever." (Deema zips inside the house,Gil lies in his bed. He had not slept for a whole day. Deema barged into his room, startling the blue-haired kid.) * Deema "Gil! You look like you hadn't slept for a whole day!" * Gil "I...I'm...w-worried a-about-t Mo-Moll-Molly-y." * Deema "I know you are, but snap out of it!" * Gil "Why?" * Deema "Because you always care about Molly! You need do something to take your mind off of it!" * Gil "Like what?" * Deema "Eating, playing games, watching TV, and other fun stuff you can do." * Gil "Okay...fine." (He was dragged off his bed. Deema takes his arms and drags him out of the room.) Molly: I'm lost. Gil: I'm low. Molly: nowhere. Gil: to go. Molly: it hurt. Gil: to know. Both: we're far apart. Molly: wish I. Gil: could see. Molly: where he. Gil: might be. Molly: oh why. Gil: are we. Both: so far apart.friends need their friends on each one the other depends like a rainbow lovely and rare all the colors we need to be there(to be there). Molly: I could. Gil: boo hoo. Molly: so sad. Gil: some blue. Molly: because. Gil: we two. Both: are far apart.friends need their friends on each one the other depends like a rainbow lovely and rare all the colors we need to be there(to be there). Molly: wish I. Gil: could see. Molly: where he. Gil: might be. Molly: oh why. Gil: are we. Both: so far apart. Molly: I could. Gil: boo hoo. Molly: so sad. Gil: so blue. Molly: because. Gil: we two. Both: are far apart. Molly: because. Gil: we two. Both: are far apart. (Molly slumped in a chair, staring at the toy on the floor. It has been four days after the incident. It was still raining and thundering outside. Her eyes were red. dark circles around them, the result of four days of no sleep. Her stomach growled unhappily as it ate through another layer of fat. She hadn't eaten during that time either. She cannot allow herself to keep out of the toy's sight. Her only option of stopping it from doing anything else destructive was to sit in that chair and stare at it. She is all alone. Just her and the toy. Often times, she would get up for water or use the bathroom, but it was a very quick trip and then back to the chair. She didn't have time to get what she needs, because she knew that the thing will awake again at any moment.) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies